The Story of a Chosen One
by CherrySakura
Summary: Hey! I finished it! But its really short! ^ - ^;; I hope you enjoy! (For those who haven't read it yet, ahem, This is an a.u. ficcie and its s+s!)
1. Prologue~The Start

a/n i know i don't finish my sotries and wind up erasing them but i cant help it! I don't even think its close to good! So don't blame me!  
This is an au fic, 5 years in the future, and i dont own anything!  
  
The start  
  
"Damn! I lost again!" said a girl with emerald eyes and aburn hair. " That's what you get when you sleep in! Now look! You've already  
let 15 cards ruin 15 cities!" a beast with golden eyes retorted. "Well, its not my fault that I'm the chosen one! I never wanted to open  
that stupid book in the first place!" yelled the girl while both the girl and the beast loked and the burning city, Tsuki. The girl was  
emotionless as if she didn't really care that the city was burning, the city were she spent her happy times, her childhood until that day.  
That say when she opened the box and let the cards and jewels go flying out. People started to treat her like something more than just  
a kid and people tried to kill her. She never had a friend in her life ever since she opened that box. "C'mon, lets go find the other stupid  
cards and jewels." she said on the brink of tears remembering her bad memories. The beast looked ashamed at her, why had the gods  
chosen such an idiot to own these cards and jewels? They lept off the rooftops and headed for Yuri, the flower city, were goodness loomed.  
  
About 2 hours or so after being in Yuri, they ran into a jewel, the flower jewel. "Fire!" the girl yelled. The jewel turned into a girl that  
had petals all around her. She was hit by the fire. "Flower Jewel! Retuen to the seal which you were you should be in!" she said as the   
flower gem turned into a ring and flew into the girls pouch. "Well done, lets take a rest and head for the next town at sunrise." the beast said.  
They traveled to a store and Sakura bought everyday items, consisting of food and medicine. Then they entered an inn. "May, I help you miss?"  
a young man asked. "I need 2 rooms please" she said looking around at the other people around here. "That will be ten gp. (Gold peices)"  
the boy said. The girl turned around and threw 10 gp in the air and snatched the key away from him with a smirk. The boy was amazed, the  
girl had a tough attitude but she was gorgeous, with long aburn hair in pigtails, emerald green eyes, and a slim figure. The girl, however  
barley noticed the boy as she flew up the stairs with the beast.   
  
"This is your room, wake me up in the morning." the girl said to the beast. The beast nodded and went into his room and slept, the girl  
went into her room and looked out the window, asking herself 'Why am I the chosen ones?!' and ' Why do I have to carry this burden instead   
of living a normal life?!'. She soon went to bed and fell asleep.   
  
The next morning, the beast woke her up. "HEY! WAKE UP! THERE IS A CARD HERE IN YURI AND WE HAVE TO CAPTURE IT!  
ITS THE FIREY CARD!!!!!!" she groaned, but when she heard what she said, she took her sword, her jewels, gems, and equiptment, left   
a tip for the innkeeper and rushed out to capture the card. 'Ain't this a great way to start a day?' she thought while using the dash card.  
(She has captured the dash card, and all the gems.) "Water gem!" she yelled as she threw it up in the air. "Attack!" she yelled as the gem  
brust open and showed a man made of water rushing towards the Firey. She held her hands out, and yelled "Fire return to you card which   
Clow has put you in and obey your new mistress!" The Firey turned and got sucked into a crad. "Good job, 15 more to go." the guardian beast  
told her. Then all of a sudden, they heard a creak, and they turned to gind the inn keeper? The girl's and boy's eyes widened in shock. "Erase gem!  
Erase his memory from which he had seen me!!" she yelled, as a navy colored figure surrounded the inn keeper. The inn keeper fought it off.  
The girl and beast were surprised. The boy smiled, "Why, Keroberos, you didn't te;; her of her helpers?" the boy asked. "S....Syaoran Li!  
Finally, we've found you." Kero said in relief, at least htey found 1 of the 3 helpers. "Ahh...so your one of the helpers, ne? Very well then, we're  
leaving right now so...." the girl started, but got cut off. "I have my stuff. Lets head to Miima."(I dont know what it means if it means anything!  
I'm sorry if its a bad word! I'm picking things from the top of my head!) The girl nodded. "By the way, I am Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto."  
Sakura said. Syaoran had neat brown hair and brown eyes, he also had tail.   
  
When they headed towards Miima, Sakuar suddenly fell to her knees, and coughed up blood. "I...its the hurt card.." Sakura whispered to  
Kero before she fainted. Syaoran was amazed but called out to the card "Hurt card show yourself!" when it did, he looked at it in disgust.  
It was a woman that had bandages all over her and a memory crystal floating above her left, outstretched hand. Kero muttered a healing  
spell and Sakura was a lot better, just then they heard a yell, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD! THESE MEMORIES SHOULDN'T BE SHOWN! STOP!!!"  
Syaoran yelled with pain and tears in his eyes. He was being forced to remember the death of his loved ones. "Firey! Release and destroy his hold on  
my he.......Ahhh !" The card had noticed and turned its attack on Sakura. "I won't let you......eascape!" Sakura said.  
  
A/N I know i suck in suspense! I'm just a kid neway! Well tell me what you think I should do with this so called fic. I don't really like it but I'll try   
to fix it next time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter~1

A/N sorry if the prologue was confusing -_-;; Its suppoesed to say a girl who doesnt want to carry the burden but does and meets a   
friend along the way. -_-;; maybe i shouuld've just wrote that....more explainable -_-;; I'll try better! Anyway i dont own ccs or anything!  
Well here goes my crazy au fic!(Im gonna call Syaoran Li now because its shorter! ^^ I know I'm lazy!)  
  
Chapter 1~ Meeting Kiama and the memory card(I made up the name and i don't know wut it means so if its bad dont chase me!)  
  
~Exactly were I was and a little preview before~  
  
"I won't let yoou escape!" Sakura yelled. 'Damn, it has quick relflexes! I know! The silence gem!' Sakura thought while blocking out the  
horrible memories. "S...Silence gem! Make it so that the card may not hear me!" (In other words, make me unheard towards it.)  
A blue light floated up and entered Sakura's throat. The card thought that Li was the real cardcaptor and turned to him. Sakura, Kero,  
and Li smirked, what a dense card. " Firey! Release and dispel!" she yelled unheard by the card. The card just looked at her with a smug  
smile. "Sakura! That was the HURT CARD! It is unharmed by things that hurt it!" Li yelled barley below a whisper from bleeding so badly.  
Suddenly Sakura snapped, 'I know! I'll use a healing spell!' she thought as she did so. The plan worked perfectly. "2 cards down 14 to go, whew"  
Sakura said, panting at the energy cost of that healing spell. 'Why did I have to carry this burden on my shoulders!?' she thought  
as tears started to well up in her eyes. "Well, what are you waiting for? Lets go." Li said, oblivious that she was on the merge of crying, but  
hiding it pretty well. She wiped her tears away and nodded while running towards Miima. Li looked at the running figure and then looked  
at Kero with a questioning face. "Everytime she fights a card like that she breaks down wishing that she didn't open the 'box' and  
lived a normal life. It pains to see her sad. The only emotions I've seen were sadness, anger, hate or none at all. Its a little tough on a   
girl her age." Kero replied knowingly. He liked his mistress, she was strong but he didn't want to see her expressions that were everything  
exccept happy. They started to run to Miima, the city of caring people, they would get a kick outta this.  
  
When they caught up to Sakura and went to Miima, Sakura had a sudden flashback, it was a bad one and no doubt, it was a card.  
The gang (Kero, Sakura and Li) all had horrible memories and were weak against a card like the 'memory'. Suddenly, out of now where,  
a cat ran straight into Sakura. "Gomen, gomen, gomen!! Ja ni!" the cat said. Sakura felt suspicious of her and checked her possesions.  
Yup, she was right, the cat had stole her money, and key of the cards, like she needed it anyway, but it was still better to go and get it.  
"Well, looks like we got a theif to chase." Sakura said. "You've gone through this before?" Li asked with a little surprise. She and Kero  
nodded and Sakura used the teleport gem and went there, the teleport gem was her creation. When she opened her eyes, she was in a   
jungle when she saw the cat figure run into her again, but this time she caught the cat. The cat squirmed and yelled for her to let her  
go. Sakura soon recieved her money back, but not the key. "Where's my key?" she asked calmly. "I sold it!" the cat said. "To whom?!"  
she asked. "To a woman named Kiama." the cat said. "What is your name?" Li asked just incase they she was a liar. "Merna" it said, purring  
softly indicating it liked Li. Sakura let go of the fur ball and teleported to were Kiama was, unfortunatly, she was a wealthy merchant with  
guards arounf her house. Kero told them tio leave it to him. They stepped aside. About 4 seconds later you could hear soldiers screaming  
like girls and ran out of their posts. Kero walked out and told them that it was ok. "Exactly what did you do?" Li asked. "I.....lets just say that  
I found some animal dung, and they hated the smell....."(Meaning he threw crap at the guards) Li started to laugh uncontrollably,   
Kero laughed a little too, while Sakura walked ahead of them. "Well, well, I think I'm gonna have to lighten up our master some how."  
said a voice behind Li. Li and Kero were spooked and yelled out to the mysterious girl, afraid if they move, that they will get hurt.  
"Kiama, your still your same old self, quit it and become visible." Sakura said with a smirk of amusment seeing a fully grown man  
and a guardian beast scared out of their wits. "Awwww.....I was just having fun! O well, I'll have to start after mistress Sakura is gone.  
First lets have something to eat." Kiama said in her visible form. She had red hair, purple eyes, and butterfly wings. Sakura nodded at her  
suggestion and turned to the 2 spooked out helpers. They snapped out of it and nodded also, keeping an eye out for Kiama. "I don't bite,  
yeesh! Stop staring at me!!!!" Kiama yelled getting annoyed at the staring. Sakura looked at them with a glare and they tensed up  
for a couple of seconds before becoming completely serious and following her. 'Geez! Sakura wasn't like this when she was 5! She used  
to laugh at everything I said! Poor Sakura, with a big burden on her, she demolished her fears leaving two, regret and memories. She sighed  
and Sakura stared at her and asked what was wrong, was she going the right way and so on. (They were in a tunel)She nodded,'I'm gonna  
come up with a plan! I'm gonna make her smile again' Kiama thought. 'I wonder how she looks when she smiles? Wait! Baka! You're  
her helper! I am a warrior! I am not gonna let my emotions get the best of me! This is ridiculous!' Li thought. 'Poor child, I hope this  
over soon, wait I don't, when this is over, she will have to face...' Kero's thoughts were cut off "Kiama, may I have my key back?" Sakura  
asked. "Oh! I forgot! hehe! Here ya go!" Kiama replied looking a little sheepish.   
  
About 2 minutes later, they made it to the opeining of the tunel which brought them to Kiama's mansion, when they arrived,   
2 maids rushed up to Kiama and asked if she was aright. When they stopped asking her this and that, Kiama suggested "Hey, lets eat, shower  
(she thought they smelled real bad)shop and sleep!" They all nodded.   
  
At the dinner table, there was a lot of food, Li and Kero were surprised how much they were able to eat. "How many gems, and cards  
have you caught?" Kiama asked. "All gems, 2 cards" Sakura repled bluntly. "But, but you just started to catch the gems not a while  
ago!" Kiama stated in surprise. "Well, I wanna get this over with! Saving the world, and stuff is not what I like to do. And besides, I started  
when I was 17 and I'm tomorrow is my birthday, which means I haven't finished my task within 1 year." Sakura replied bluntly. On the  
other side of the table Li asked "Tomorrow is her birthday?" Kero nodded. "She started the card/jewel capturing on the day  
right before her 17th birthday." Kero relpied. Li looked at her, seeing her looking casual as if it was easy. "She hasn't smiled since then, I've  
always wanted to see her smile, but even when I try to she just make me feel like running away." Kero said sadly. "I tried to tickle her once, when  
I was in my smaller form and she almost used the fire necklace on me." Kero said a little amused as Li laughed. (The jewels could be rings, necklaces, or braclets!)  
Li stayed silent for the rest of the dinner time. "You know what? I think we should go shopping! My friend , Tomoyo will make you the  
greatest dress for the carnival of the start of spring and your birthday tomorrow!" Kiama squealed with stars in her eyes. All girls loved to wear dresses.  
"No, Kiama, I am not going to wear a dress!" Sakura yelled. Kiama smirked "You promised me, when we were 5 that you would wear  
the dresses my friend made for all the times I asked you to." "Damn, how could you remember that!?" Sakura cursed. Li and Kero would  
get a kick out of how she looked in a dress, in her opinion, she hated dresses, and thought she looked very stupid in them. Kiama laughed,  
"I remeber because I am your best friend! Don't go forgetting that!"Sakura sighed, when they were finished, they went shopping, all  
Sakura bought was some medicine, and a flute. Just then Sakura had a flashback.  
  
"MommY!" Sakura yelled with glee, she had just captured a jewel. Sakura's mother was very happy. Then, "ahhh!!!!" her mother yelled,  
as the hurt card floated by the city. Sakura panicked and went to catch it, but by the time she made it to the scene, all the people close to her,  
in the city had died. Sakura wept. "Mommy, Daddy, Tori, Mina, Yukito, minna-san" she continued weeping. "MINNA-SAN~!!!!!!!!"  
  
~shoppping~  
  
"No!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!! Minna-san, everybody is gone." Sakura said crying, she couldn't take it anymore "Memory card! Show yourself you  
cowardly bastard!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled in anger. Everyone turned to her. Li covered her mouth. Sakura glared at him with watery but fire-filled  
eyes. He immediatly let go as she teleported everyone to the location of the memory card. 'Her lips felt so......WAIT, BAKA! YOUR DOING IT AGAIN!'  
Li yelled in his head while being teleported. Sakura looked as if she was gonna set the whole place on fire. Kero backed away. "Back down guys!  
I don't like the way she is acting, I've seen her like this before." Kero yelled at them "But..." they both started. "Back down or she's gonna kill you!!!!!!!"  
Kero yelled. They immediatley went were Kero was and watched. "Memory! You coward, how dare you do that to me! What the hell have I done to you!  
Why must you make my memory re-appear?!" Sakura yelled sounding like she was going to kill anything that stands in her way. 'She going to....shes gonna  
use the heart gem....'Kero thought in terror.  
  
~Flashback~  
"Memory Gem! I dare you to show yourself! I don't deserve this!" Sakura yelled. Sakura looked at it in pain. She held out the heart  
gem. "Sakura, don't!!!!" Kero yelled. Sakura was on the verge of smacking the beast. "Don't tell me what to do."Sakura said menicingly, while  
clenching her teeth. "Heart gem! Release!" Sakura yelled. Her emotions of her heart spread, anger, pain, loss, and sheer sadness. Her   
emotions spread into the Memory gem and it felt her wrath and cried, Sakura got even more mad and soon, her emotions leeked  
into the city, everyone was mourning and Kero was too. He remembered the death of his loved ones also. He knew how she felt, as  
the whole city of Sand. The card mourned in pain and sorrow as it looked at Sakura. Sakura was on her knees, crying, wishing she wasn't  
born and that she had a normal life. Half the city died that day, showing how much pain she carried, the gem vanished into thin air, into   
a gem. But not the memory gem, it turned into the gem of sorrow.  
~End~  
  
Kero didn't want to remember that, just then the card showed itself. "Sakura! Please don't! The city's people don't deserve this!" Kero yelled.  
Sakura wasn't listening. The card made everyone's most horrible memories return, Sakura couldn't take it anymore, but she wouldn't use the heart gem.  
"Hurt card! Show how much pain ths card has caused to others!" she yelled. The hurt gem went straight into the card and within seconds, the card  
was weeping with sorrow, and let itself be returned into the card. "Memory card! Return to the gise which you were meant to be unseen from the world!!" Sakursa yelled with pure hate.  
She really wanted to burn the card but she couldn't. "3 down, 13 to go." she said crying a little. Just then she couldn't take it anymore and started to cry,  
as was everyone else from the effect of the memory card. About 4 hours later Kero, Kiama, and Li had recovered and started to smile a little.  
Sakura, on the other hand kept her head low during the rest of shopping, even when she was with Madison, when she gave her her dress,   
it was pretty, it was a light blue color with dashes or rose and green all around, on it was cherry blossoms, it was a 1 piece dress, with   
a sash tied around the waist, and long sleeves that droped down from the elbow. It was very pretty indeed. Sakura could care less, she  
was still thinking about her lost loved ones. When they finished shopping, they went to the hot springs to take a warm, relaxing bath.  
  
On Sakura's side.   
  
"Do you like the dress?" Kiama asked. Sakura looked at her "I could care less, I'm only doing this because I promised." Sakura said to her.  
"Fine, be that way! You know tomorrow your gonna be all like yourself and everyones probably gonna ignore you. "They already have."  
Sakura said. Kiama looked at her, seeing her just sitting there, looking at the full moon. "No, they haven't. I'm still here, Kero, is and that  
helper, Li is here." Kiama said, trying to cheer her up. "You guys are barley my friends, and everyone else is in heaven." Sakura replied.  
"I don't even have friends." Sakura said once again. "Yes you do, stop acting like that! You have plenty of friends, you just push them away!"  
Kiama said. "AND IF I DON'T THEY'LL DIE!" Sakura yelled back. Kiama stared into her eyes, seeing pain and sorrow, she was quiet for 5  
minutes. "I'd rather die, then let you be alone, as everyone else, promise me, that you will be your usual self again." Kiama pleaded.  
"I'm glad that you are my friend, and I'll axccept that, but I'm not gonna promise you to be my old self. Thats my weakness, when I  
was my old self, I couldn't do anything, and even before the cards people have died because of me, as they do now. I promise you, when this is   
over, I will return to be my old self, until all has nothing has to do with these cards, or gems." Sakura replied. Kiama nodded, at least she  
was gonna be herself again, someday, someday, she was gonna have her genki friend back, yes, someday.  
  
On the boy's side.  
  
"Kero, have you ever pictured or seen Sakura smile?" Li asked the beast. "No, I wanted to, but, her mother had died on the day of her birthday."  
Kero replied. "She must've had a horrible life since then." Li said a little sad. "Probably worse than both of us put together." Kero stated.  
Li nodded. They spent the rest of the night, silent, as did the girls.  
  
When they arrived home, they were sent to their rooms. "I'm sorry, but mom is having guests, so you'll have to share a bed with Li."  
Kiama told Sakura. "Kero will stay with the other creatures." Kiama told her. Then she went to find Li, when she told him that he had to share a  
bed, he freaked. "Shouldn't I stay on the floor?" he asked Kiama. "it's not like she's gonna kill you! Just go." Kiama said laughing, and pusshing  
him into the room. When Li walked, I mean pushed into the room, he saw Sakura sleeping already. Her hair was all around her, and   
she was in a sleeping gown. Li blushed, and went into the bed as he pulled the blanket up to both of them. 'She looks so peaceful when   
she sleeps.' he thought. He was right, the white gown complimented on her rosy skin and she looked as if she was a lot happier when she  
slept. Just then the wind blew into the room and blew a few strands of hair over her face. Li fought the urge to wipe them away but lost,   
as he wiped away a few strands of hair, her eyes shot open at his touch. He flinched 'Talk about fast reflexes!' Li thought as she glared at him and   
turned around. She put up a magic forcefeild. 'Let's see him try to touch me now' she thought with a smirk and powerful forcefield aound her.  
She quickly fell asleep, while her forcefield died down and she rolled over. When she did so, Li woke up and looked at her. 'She really looks like an  
angel.' Li said as he looked at her he thought 'If only she was smiling.' He smiled to himself and fell asleep.   
  
When Sakura woke up at 5 in the morning, she stratched and changed into her normal clothes and went outside to train. Slash, swipe,   
thrust, etc. were heard at the fast motions of her sword. Li woke up when he heard them. He usually woke up at 6 to practice. Li looked  
outside and saw Sakura practicing, so he thought that he would get a nice challenge. When he went fown, he saw that she wasn't there,   
and suddenly felt a lot force being connected to his back.  
  
A/N hello! how r u doing! I know that it isn't too good but I'm working on it! I'll try to add some suspense or something. Thanx 4 reading, if you want   
me to do somthing please suggest it by reviewing. 


	3. Chapter ~2

A/N HELLO! i DONT OWN NETHING AND THANX 4 READIN! I DONT EXPECT U 2 REVIEW SO DONT TRY TO BE NICE K? i   
HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE LIE, TRYING TO BE NICE! neway!!!!! here's the ficcie!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Li felt a lot of force being connected to his back and fell, but recovered by doing a back flip, what he saw was...................................  
..........................the fight card! "Mistress, Sakura!!!! There's a card to capture!" Li yelled. Just then the card fell, he should've known   
that she sensed it. The card came flying towards Li. Li looked at it surprisingly and backed away. "Return to the gise which you were  
meant to be in, unseen to all!" Sakura yelled sealing the card. Kero appeared soon after. "Don't call me mistress." Sakura scolded at Li.  
Li was confused and then he remembered what he said. He nodded. "C'mon Kero, lets go practice." Sakura told Kero. "You can come if  
you want, but don't get in the way." Sakura stated a little too coldly as she went to go practice in the backyard. When she was fighting,   
Li was watching, slightly awed at how a GIRL could do that. She released her moves at excellant times, most of the time. Just then , one  
of Kero's fireballs hit her arm, as she winced in pain and Kero kept firing fireballs at her. She dodged all of them all while holding her  
bleeding arm and trying to get in moves that she was able to excel with one hand only. Finally, the battle had ended, Kero was tired,   
Sakura was bandaging her arm and Li was practicing his sword. When Sakura finished she stood up, "Do you need practice?" she said  
not looking at him. Li blushed "Y...yeah a little." he replied. Sakura felt like puking when he stuttered. She got out her sword, and   
started to sharpin it. "You better be ready, I don't let people go very easily in sword practicing like I do in magic." Sakura warned.   
"You still up for it?" she asked looking at her sword with a grin plastered on her delicate face. "Yeah" Li repled. He put his emotion  
shields up when he saw her reaction when he blushed. She stood in fighting stance in front of him. "One more thing, don't go easy,   
I'm not as weak as you'd think." Sakura told him. Li smirked, he was one of the best swords men in th world. He didn't really care,  
then the battle begun. (U know the basics, I don't know it so I'm gonna skip it.)  
  
Soon the battle was over as Li swiped his sword accross her wound, she winced but ekpt going, soon enough he had won because  
her good arm was her wounded arm. She felled really ashamed, she hasn't lost before and this was her first time. SHe was kind of a   
sore loser but she didn't show it unless people started to go and bother her. "Good match." Sakura told Li. "Do you want a reward?  
A special treat of some sort because you were the first to beat me in a long time?" she asked politly, in were they lived, it was a rule   
that if you weren't beaten and just have been, a reward was suitable for the great fighter. Li thought for a moment. "I want to see you  
smile." Li said. "What?"Sakura asked in utter confusement. "That isn't an appropriate gift." she stated. No use. "I want you to smile  
for Kiama, Kero, and me when we take a picture." Li said, knowing that he would get scolded at. "Fine, its stupid to ask for a smile,   
when one doesn't mean it. It will look horrible when fake." Sakura said. "Thats not what I meant. I want you to release your shields, have  
a good time, and smile when we take pictures, a smile that you wanted to smile through happiness." Li said. Sakura looked at him in utter  
disbelief. "I can't, I'm never gonna smile with happiness, you can just forget about that. That was a seriously pathetic request." Sakura  
stated as if he was insane. "Why not?" Li asked. Sakura looked at him. "Because there is nothing to be happy of, for, and I will never  
recieve true happiness, all my family and everyone else have died." Sakura stated about to cry, but quickly blinked back her tears. Li  
looked at her "Well we'll see about that. Just put down your shield until the 4th card comes. 12 more will be coming. Well, just  
put down those barriers and let yourself be happy for once." Li said "Damn laws. Fine!" Sakura says but before she leaves she tells him  
"But that will start when the carnival starts." She didn't know how to act. Its been so long since she let her shields up. She planned  
to go and enter the shooting contest.   
  
~Sakura's P.O.V.~  
  
'That was a horrible choice for a reward. What will he get out of seeing me smiling or more likely crying at every little thing that  
reminds me of my family? What does he want with me?' I thought as I went to get Kiama for breakfast which started in 3 minutes.  
I walk up to her door and knock. "Kiama, breakfast is in 3 minutes!" I tell her sounding like a mother. "Coming!" was my only reply.  
I go downstairs to find out that Kero has already eaten, Li was waiting there......smiling at me.....? I shake my head and sit down, waiting  
for my long time friend Kiama. "You know, our deal, it only lasts from the start of the carnival to the end of it." I tell him. He just looked  
at me and didn't seem to mind. I shrug, it was his request, do I really need to losen up that much? I see Kero looking at us in a confused  
looking way. "You tell him." I tell Li. "I beat her in a sword fight, and my reward was for her to losen up for the carnival and especially  
for pictures." Li told him, his smile widening. Kero almost jumped for joy and and spilled a little water. "Only, for the carnival?" Kero  
asked a little sad. Li nodded. "Oh well, 1 day is enough for me!" Kero said smiling again. "Do I have to losen up THAT much?" I ask  
knowing the answer. "Yes." came 3 voices. I turn around to see Kiama. "It was a great choice of a reward, Li, you should see her when she's happy,   
shes usually genki, and sweet, and cute, and" she started but I cut her off. "Enough! God! It's only for a night and my happiness will   
bring you nothing, I am not close to the person I use to be even if I let my sheilds down." I say a little angry. They seem to have a hurt  
and saddened expression after that. "Well, we'll see about that! You haven't been here for a long time and the carnival has improved!  
I'm gonna make it my duty to make you feel happy! You hear me? I will make it my duty!" Kiama said bursting with confindence.   
"Count me in." I here from Li and Kero. I look at them as if they were insane. "Just eat, then we have to take a shower, and then we  
go to the dumb carnival, and your reward will be fullfilled." I say hating the last part.  
  
~Li's p.o.v.~  
  
I see her pout a little and start to eat, I can't help but chuckle a little, she looked so cute. Everybody but Sakura turns to me and I   
point to Sakura, but once I do she turns to me immediatley. I shut up and start eating as everyone else. She finished first of course  
and said that she was going to take a bath. When she was gone, I asked "Any plans, on how to make her laugh or smile?" "Well, you  
could tickle her, I'm sure she won't use magic. You can also let her enter many contests or do some dances. But, you have to   
lead her, or she won't go, you know she's not gonna go by herself. Oh and she's an excellant dancer, so you can ask her to dance at  
the dance of disguise, I'll tell you what she's gonna wear later." Kiama tells me, I can't help but smile. I know I like Sakura, but now,   
I get to know her like Kiama did, and I think I'm gonna fall head over heals for her, a girl with a strong side, and a girl with a sweet side,   
and she is so beautiful. I know these aren't the right thoughts for a warrior, but I just can't help it. I feel like a little boy filled with   
excitement, waiting for the carnival to start. I finish my breakfast as everyone else and we all go to take a shower. I take a glimpse of  
Sakura as she walked out in the dress, that girl, Tomoyo, gave her. She looked so beautiful! Now, I all I have to do is get her a present,   
but that was settled, me, Kiama, and Kero, already put together a present, but I want to get her another one. I'll just look for it  
when we get to the carnival.  
  
~Regular p.o.v. and right before the carnival.~  
  
"Sakura! Come on! The carnival is starting!!!!" Kiama yells. Li, Kero, and Kiama were waiting outside for Sakura. Kiama was wearing  
something similar to Sakura but, it was red and purple. Li wore a green shirt, with black pants, and Kero, well, Kero wore ......a bell  
around his neck. (^-^) Soon, Sakura walked out, putting the final touches in her hair, which was a clip, because she left her hair down,   
like Kiama. She walked down, grabbed some money and headed out. Li and Kero looked at her as if they wanted to know if that REALLY,   
was Sakura. "Y...you look nice...." Kero and Li stutter, as Kiama giggles and they follow her. As they walk there Sakura slowly pried down,  
her own shields. When they arrived at where the carnival took place, everyone, yes everyone including Sakura awed at how beautiful it  
looked and couldn't wait till it was midnight when they set on all the lights and when they let off the fireworks. Sakura took in   
a deep breath and told them "Hey, I'm gonna go enter the arrow contest, you guys wanna come?" she asked. Everyone nodded. Li  
and Kero's eyes turned dotted when Sakura turned around. They turned to Kiama "Did Sakura use the words, hey, gonna, and wanna?"  
they asked. Kiama giggled again. "You guys got a lot to learn about the real Sakura." Kiama told them. They nodded and then started  
to run after Sakura. "Wait up!" they all yelled. Sakura turned around and waited for them, tapping her foot on the ground. Then  
she ran to enter. When the competition started, Kero, Kiama, and Li sat down and watched her. Sakura came in second place, but  
it didn't seem like she cared. "Where are we gonna go know?" Sakura asked. Just then a cotten candy man came by. "Wait up!" she  
yelled as she bought some candy for everyone. "Want to go and win somthing, Sakura?" Kiama asked. "O.K." Sakura said finishing her  
candy at a lightning speed and running towards one of the booths.They all went their seperate way, Kero with Kiama, and Sakura with  
Li. Sakura had already won about 10 golf fish when Li went to were she was. She looked at them, they were either a shiny black, or a   
cute gold. Her eyes traveled to where the gold fish went and she almost got dizzy. "Here, you could have 'em." She said shaking her  
head trying to get the dizziness out of herself. Li laughed and took them, he looked at one in particular, that was a little pink and said  
"Hey, Sakura, this one looks like you." Sakura looked at it then shouted "Hey!" and started to chase him. Li ran for dear life holding the  
goldfish with him yelling "Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! It doesn't look like you!" When he finished the sentece, he looked around and saw Sakura  
playing a game to win a stuffed animal. When she was done she picked a big, blue stuffed plushie. "Now, this, looks like you." Sakura  
said to his face. Li looked at it and started to laugh. Sakura just continued to walk, like she was bored while Li was having the best time  
of his life.  
  
~Li's P.O.V.~  
  
I laugh as she stuffs a blue plushie in my face, saying it looked like me and walk away. "C'mon, lets go free the fish." I tell her as  
I turn into a tomato when I grab her hand heading for the lake. She looked at me surprisingly, but rus along. When we got there  
we both awed at the sight, flowers were everywhere and the water was sparkling from the sun. Sakura takes a few bags from me   
and lets the fish go. I do the same but I leave one fish, the pinkish one, and I drop it off in a special place that I liked when she wasn't looking.  
All of a sudden, she splashed me in the face with water by accident, playing with the fish and she turns to look at my soaking wet face,  
and giggles a sorry. I listen to her giggle and it sounded like little tinkling bells, but when she noticed, she stopped and looked at the  
water again. I look at her. with a little sadness, I liked it when she laughed, it was so full of innocence and sweetness."What's wrong?"  
I ask her. "Nothing." is my answer. I don't believe her, but I don't want to push her too far. Just then, Watery pops out of the lake.  
I curse it saying that the stupid card HAD to come now. I see Sakura glare at it, meaning she put up her shields again. I look behind  
me and I see Kero flying towards us. Sakura had already used the windy gem, but it did no harm. Sakura looked at it in horror as if,   
her plan had died. Kiama then uses a thunder attack, "Wait!" Sakura calls as she points downward to the fish and animals in pond.,   
then she uses freeze and before you know it she captured the card. "That was too easy." she says. "But none the less, 5 down, 11 to go."   
she says, leaving the pond, while her sword de-transforms. "Lets go." se tells us. "Yeah, I'm hungry" Kero says. "Sometimes, I think there  
is such thing as a hunger card inside you." Kiama says. I chuckle and glance over to see that Sakura was gone. "Hey, where'd she go?'  
I ask Kiama. Kiama shrugs as does Kero. We start to look for her, only to find that she........................  
  
A/N I know its not good but you'll never guess what I'll put up next chapter! ^-~  
  
Preview  
  
"Next time tell us were you're going!"  
  
That's the .....card!  
  
The dance will begin!  
  
The fireworks are sooo.....kerei!  
  



	4. Chapter~3

A/N Hi! Thanx 4 reviewing if you did! I don't own anything so....on with the show. Thank you:starlight rhinch,dawnrising,  
sakurantokyo,gia ragngdragon00! And Ragsgal? I AM NOT A TURNIP!!!  
~Ahem~  
Chapter 3  
  
Li's P.O.V.  
  
We start to lok for her only to find that she...............went to buy food. Everyone sweatdropped as she tried to hold up all the food  
she bought for them. "A little help here!" came a muffled scream from under the food. (I don't think u expected that ne? LoL   
FOOD!) I chuckle as I go and take some food from her. When I do she starts breathing "Fresh air!" she says before she walks up to   
Kero and Kiama and drops it on their heads. They don't seem to notice because they start to set out a table they got from nowhere  
and place the food down. Sakura and I sweatdrop, seeing that nobody really cared we walked to the table and start to eat. "Where   
did you get this food?" kero asked. Sakura didn't seem to care and pointed her chopsticks over at a food shop. I chuckle and she  
looks at me. She looks as if she was gonna pry the answer of 'Why did you laugh?' any minute, but I was wrong instead she kissed   
me on the cheek and said thank you for taking the food away from her to let her breath. She probably knew I'd be shocked and I  
was. My face looked like a really really ripe tomato it was so red I almost turned purple! I was putting my hand on my cheek and   
just staring off into space. Kiama and Kero were laughing their heads off. As Sakura just kept eating with a grin on her face. Kero  
said something or in other words started to say "Ooooh, a helper lov mfferopjljkf" before I put my hand over his mouth, then   
Kiama starts "A kiss from a girl throws you ow!" but then stops as I kick her. My face was already red and now, well lets just say, if  
you caught this moment on tape, you would win first prize in any most embarassing moments. Sakura had finished eating and went  
to win some more teddy bears of some sort or some other things. Then I remember to tell her "Next time tell us where you're   
going!" I hate to admitt it, but I sounded like my mother. She looked at me noticing I was done eating and laughed in my face, all  
she said was "Who are you to tell me what to do?" "Well, ...er.....Damn!" I tried to reason but fail miserbly but hear her giggle   
slightly while turning back to getting a giant blue teddy bear. "I didn't know you liked stuffed animals." I told her. I really didn't  
"I don't I just want to do something with it." she answers. I see her grin evilly as she wins the bear. I can't help but have scary   
thoughts if her plans have anything to do with me. Horrible thoughts came to mind. Me getting whacked in the head with the   
thing, me getting cotton in my mouth, ........oh so horrible thoughts.   
  
But she didn't do that, instead she.............(decisions decisions) ...........stuffed them in my arms and told me "I want you to sleep   
with that thing everynight and hold it tightly in every picture I ask you to!" I almost got freaked out, Me? I, Li Syaoran, sleep   
hugging a.......a......TEDDY BEAR?! "NO WAY!" I yell at her. "Then suffer the concequences! Teddy, or concequence?"she asks me   
with a smug grin. I guess I didn't care and I shouted "Concequence." She smiled at me and took my hand, and made me run to the   
beach, "Hm....decisions, decisions." she says, I wince at some suggestions she makes which were "Dive into the water with a girl, do   
the guchie dance under water, getting tickled to death, kissing a girl of her choice." she says. She turns to me "You choose." she   
tells me. "Uhh......" I start. "Either you chose or I chose." she tells me getting her evil grin again. "Can I chose which girl to dive in   
with?" I ask her. She looks at me as if I was insane to chose that one. "Ok, I chose to dive into the water with a girl. How long will  
it be?" I ask. I see her mouth drop to the floor as she tells me "An hour befor the dance because I want to go on the rides and see   
the fireworks." "Do I have to dive in with the girl now?" "When you find the girl, yup!" she says amused. I say a simple ok as I drag   
her into the water with me. "HEY!"I hear her scream. I drag her far away from the beach. "Hey!" she yells again giggling a little.   
"You are SO lucky that Tomoyo has 2 extra dresses for me!" she yells at me as I smile. When I stop she starts to swim back, but I   
grab her arm "Where do you think you're going?" I ask. This was going to be fun. She looks at me and pouts and tries to swim back   
again. But this time I unconciously held her around her slim waist as she gasps and turns around. She pouts cutley and says "Fine!"  
I chuckle and she sees me doing so. She looks at me with a playfulk glare and suddenly, I'm into a fit of chuckling. And I drop into  
the water "Ahahaha Sakura, I can't ahahaha breath!" She stops and looks at me and smiles wrily "Since when did you call me Sakura  
alone?" she asks. I stop to catch my breath and I blush when I notice what she says. She laughs at me when I do so. "Why, you!" I  
yell playfully at her and she stops giggling and starts to swim away. "Come back here!" I yell as I drag her underwater. She looks at   
me with a glare underwater as she makes me let go and look around. She sees this wierd place and goes there as if she sensed a Clow  
card. I start to head there to. When we got there, the place had an area that whatever touched it seemed to become prettier. Sakura  
looks at it. "Water! Release and dispel!" she yells. Watery caught the thing and it appeared in its true form. the thing heads for   
Sakura and she gets hit, hard. She seems to have lost conciousness for a few seconds and then I start to lose air. Sakura looks at me   
takes out a gem. "Change gem, change us into mermaids!" she cries. I see that I could breath in water. She catches the 'thing with  
watery again and I notice that it was the change card. "That's the change card!" I yell right before she captures it. She looks at me   
and points up to the surface. I look at her and smile a smug smile. She sees what I'm doing and yells "Change gem, Return!"   
Suddenly, I'm out of air and swim up as fast as she does to get some air. "Huff 6 puff down huff and puff 10 to go." I say. She seems  
as if she's in a daze looking at me with a stern gaze. I look at her as if something had hit her real bad. "Are you ok?" I ask. She looks  
as if she snapped out of something and looks at me again but this time it was more playful, I can't help but the sense of impending   
doom. She then splashes a huge wave of water at me and I see her swimming away. When I'm not drenched anymore, I look for  
her, wondering were she went. Suddenly, I felt something wrap around me and I turn around, as the arms seem to turn the opposite  
way were I'm going. I start to get scared thinking its an animal when...."Boo!" I hear a shout in front of me as I scream like a girl.  
It was Sakura, and she was laughing so hard as if she had heard the funniest tale in her life. Then I take of my shirt and fold it neatly  
into a square and put it in my pocket. She wasn't looking at me or laughing at me by then, she was gazing at the stars as if she was   
getting help from them and she ........OH MY GOD! SHE'S SMILING!!! I think as I take out a water proof camera and start to take   
pictures. Of course, she notices and turns my way with a curious look as I continue to take pictures. "What?" she asks. I stop, seeing  
her not smile anymore. "You smiled!" I say with a little hint of happiness. She looks at me and smiles. I start to take photos of her   
and she starts to laugh at me again. I don't care, I want to remember this, and I continue to take photos of her. She stops and then   
takes pictures of me. I just float there and look at her, mad because she took my camera away. She giggles and kisses me on the   
cheek again but this time for no reason. When I have that shocked expression on my face she giggles and takes pictures again. Then  
I smile and grab the camera away from her and shove it in my pocket. She just pouted. "You know you look cute when you pout."  
I tell her. She looks at me and swims closer. I feel heat rise into my cheeks seeing her millimeters away from my face and staring   
straight into my eyes. I try to avoid her gaze and I turn away only to get her hands on my cheeks making me look at her. She looks  
at me and smile. I feel her hand go under water and grab something from me. Then she swims away about 2 inches and starts to   
take pictures again, giggling merilly.   
  
"What did you think I was going to do?" she asks me when the camera was out of film. I look at her. She looks at me, I look  
at her and she giggles. "I'm serious. Did you think I was going to hit you?" she asks me. I look at her and say no with a furious   
blush on my face. She looks at me as if she understood, then she swam up to me and giggled. "If you were waiting for that, you'll   
have to win me in a race to get it." she tells me giggling happily. I blush even more furiously. "What race?" I ask. She looks at me  
surprised as if she was joking and then reluctantly says "Your choice." I smile at her. "What about reaching that little island and   
back?" I ask. She sighs and says yes. "Ready, get set, go!" I yell. She starts to swim super fast towards the island, but I quicken my   
pace and I reach there first. After we were done, she had won and we were panting heavily. She looks at me and just swims up   
again like she did before and she raises my head to her level and she...................she actually kissed me on the lips. It was a blissful  
kiss and it was short, but I got the glimps of how soft and tender they were. She swims aways and giggles at me, seeing the   
expression on my face which was daised and as if I died and went to heaven. I snap out of the daze and I looked at her "But, I lost."  
I tell her. "Yeah, well, you deserve it, and beside looked like you really enjoyed and wanted it." she tells me and shrugs. I smile at  
her with full happiness. She just swims around and stops after a while. "Now what? We still have 2 hours to go." she says. I look  
at her and seem to be thinking, I swim up to her and say "Can we race again? You know just for another kiss?" I ask. She looks at   
me with a little distaste. "Why?" she asks prying a little. "Because, it felt real .......good." I unconciously tell her. She sighs, "Do   
you really want to, AGAIN?" she asks and I nod as she sighs again. "How long?" she asks. "What?" I ask utterly confused. "How  
long do you want it to be, and what type of kiss will it be?" she asks. "Just let me lead. " I tell her. She looks at me with a little   
confusment. "Do you do this oftne?" I ask. She shakes her head. "First time." she tells me. I swim up to her and I wrap my arms   
around her waist. "You know, you dan't have to if you don't want to." I tell her. She shrugs. "S'ok." I was pretty glad to see she   
said that. I blush as I use one arm to hold on to her and one arm to lift up her chin. Sakura smiles a little as I bend down to kiss her.  
She closes her eyes and tilts her head a little. Finally, my lips reached hers in a sweet kiss, no tongue, but I could still taste her   
cherry lips on mine as I hold her.   
  
Sakura's P.O.V.  
  
He was still kissing me, and I have to admitt, I enjoy it. I like him alot when he's carefree but I can't just how him that I want to   
kiss him too. Its just.....not like me. I felt like I was going weak when he took off his shirt. And here he is, still in his position as  
if he wanted this to last forever. I feel his tongue brush against my lips as I open my mouth, giving him permission. I really liked  
the taste of his chocolate lips and now, he was still continuing. So, I guess it was only normal to explore him also. He tasted so   
............sweet. He was still holding me, but not so tightly, and he was still kissing me, I mentaly sigh, how long is this going to last?  
I know I really like him but, this is a little sudden. I feel my arms getting a little tired, so I rest them on his shoulder. It was as if  
he was taken back at the movement. What? My hands are just tired. It was as if he wanted to deepen the kiss.....I feel a little tired  
just doing this because he's so shy, and I knew he wanted it so, I deepened the kiss and put some passion in it. I still can't believe  
one of my own concequences backfired.  
  
Li's P.O.V.  
I feel her deepen the kiss and decided that it was o.k. I deepen it also and put my lonings into the kiss. Knowing that I won't be  
able to do this again unless she likes me which is a 1 in a million wish. I sigh and I let her go. Once I do, she stops kissing me and  
dives under water as if she wanted to was her mouth and I chuckled at that when I heard a gurgle of her rinsing it out. The kiss was   
great but I don't think she liked it. When she pops out of the water, her hair goes flying behind her. "Thanks." I say. "Sure,   
anytime." she says with a hint of sarcasim in her voice. I chuckle as she lets herself float on the water and look at the sky. "How  
long was that?" she asks me, getting back down into the water. "Um...about 20 minutes." I tell her checking my watch. "What?"  
she asks as if asking if she was hearing right. When I told her again, she checked her own watch. I can't help but chuckle. And she  
looks at me and comes up to me again. I stop and look at her again. She pulls me closer to her and.........she takes my belt off as   
she swims for shore. "Hey!" I yell as I try to go after her. I hear her laugh like hell when she reaches land. "Ahaahahahaahahaha!  
You fell for it! OW....my gut hurts ahahahahahahahahaha." she laughs and throws the belt a little farhter. I blush a deep crimson   
as I try to get it but with no avail. I pull up my pants as I go and get my belt. She's still laughing like hell on the sand rolling   
around, good thing we were the only ones here. As I put my belt back on and head towards her, I hear her trying to stop laughing  
but with no avail. She breaks out laughing again as I look back and flush a deep crimson, I had just noticed a kind of fish that  
shreads had made its way to me when I was swimming. She's still laughing hard on the sand. "You are very evil."I say to her. She   
looks at me, "Why, thank you, now, go get dressed the dance is starting soon." she tells me as she gets up. Surprisingly, she isn't   
harmed by anything and there was no sand on her. I shrug knowing that it was magic. We arrived at Kiama's house and we change.  
When I'm done with everything, I peep into her room, and I see her blow drying her hair. She wore a beautiful blue dress that had  
spagetti-straps, it was silk and blue. It was about knee length. When she was done, she left her hair down and combed it. When she  
was finally done with that, she went to go and get a green blouse that was also made by silk and put the card away. I walked away  
when she did so. She was so graceful. Befor i could get out of sight, she opened the door and noticed I was walking a little slowly  
and I bumped into the wall and she giggled. I had been acting like an idiotic fool lately so I wouldn't be surprised. And so, we   
walked to where the dance was held and sat down at the table Kiama, and Kero were at. "What were you guys doing?" Kero asks,  
Befor I could try to answer with a lie, the loud speaker comes on and says "The dance will begin!"  
  
A/N SORRY its really late so I didn't really get to finish it up to the part i wanted to. At least I added a little s+s! Well, thanx to the  
reviewers again and thanx for reading! Ja!  



	5. Chapter~4 the info give out begins

A/N HELLO! Thanx for reading! and I thank all the reviewers! Well, on with th efic. Oh yeah! I don't own nething!  
  
Chapter 4  
Sakura's P.O.V.  
"The dance will begin!" the loudspeaker booms. Everyone stands up and start for the dance area exccept us. Kiama asks Li to dance  
which leaves me and Kero. "I've caught the change card." I say. Kero turns to me and looks at me surprised. "You did? When?" he  
asks. "About a couple of hours ago." I reply. Then I get an idea "Hey! Lets go card hunting!" I tell him. Kero looks at me as if I were  
insane or something. "What?" I ask. Kero looks as if he still thinks that I'm insane. I ignore him and I drag him out to find some  
other card that was lurking. Bad choice. Once we got out, we saw that everyone that wasn't inside fell asleep. I narrow my eyes in  
displeasure. "The sleep card. Our 7th card." I tell Kero as he nodds. I then see a fairy like thing pass by, "Cover your mouth!" I tell  
Kero. Too late, he has already fallen asleep. I use the shield gem and try to think of a plan. Sleep, sleep.....what can hurt sleep?   
"Nightmare! Realease and dispel!" I yell. Nightmarew enters sleep and it yelps in pain. I seal it thinking its an easy capture. 7 down,  
9 to go. "Kero, cards that come by these days seem very, ..................weak." I tell him. These cards had escaped me beofore and now?  
Now its like they're letting me capture them and gathering in one place, but they don't want me to know. "Weak? That was one of  
the harder cards. You must be getting stronger." Kero tells me. I don't believe him and I start to search for more cards, and just my   
luck!!! I find the DRAGON card sleeping on the floor. I seal it with no hassel which makes me even more fierce. I sealed the Dragon  
card, with no hassel? That doesn't sound right. I shrug it off and continue my search. About an hour later........I ......I sealed all the  
cards. "K...Kero....t.thats imporssible!" I tell him. Kero nods. "Somethings definatley wrong." he tells me. I look at the cards over   
and over, and they start to glow, they changed into Sakura cards. "K..Kero! What's happening?! When they change I'm supposed to  
be drained! And I didn't find the last helper! Whats going on?!?!?!?!?!?!" I yell at the clueless beast. Just then, a figure in black jumps  
out. I jump back and the ......thing....laughs! It was ........Eriol! The last helper! W what's wrong?! This shouldn't be happening! I  
yellin my head. "Oh, but it is. You see, you are not human, infact, your not even supposed to be here!" Eriol yells. "You belong in   
the freakin sky! You are a damn Dragon Goddess!" he yells. At the mention of that, I feel as if I'm gaining my memory back.   
  
~Flash~   
I was...flying in the sky and looking in the future, and I saw a poor kid, S...Syaoran! I fell in love? I think as I float through my own  
memories. I gave up my power until the cards were sealed. The...the gems and cards knew I was their goddess? Whats happening to   
me?!  
~End of flash~  
"Ahhh! So...so many un answered questions. I..... I can't take this!" I yell, Kero was still looking in shock. Slowly, I calm down and I  
feel a wierd sensation and I felt....really............warm........ I was in a white light. When the light subsided, I looked at myself and   
noticed that I was wearing ancient, goddess clothing. "Who am I?" I ask to noone in particular. "You must chose who to be.   
Goddess? Mistress? Yourself?" Eriol, Li and Kiama ask. Kero was with them also and had a sad look on his face. I close my eyes, the   
minute I did, I regretted it because.....when I did, I say flashbacks, of my past, ........both of them? "Who am I?" I ask. I as in the   
goddess part of me forms as well as the mistress part. "I am me, and I am also you." says the goddess. "I am me and I am also you."  
says the other. I start to get a headache. "No! I am ME! How could you be me and I be you at the same time?" (Hehe, its like NGE!)  
"Simple, you chose to be." says one of them. "No, I didn't choose this! I couldn't have! But...but how do I know! If you are me and  
I am you, we still have different thoughts! Why are you doing this to me?!" I yell. "Because it is time for you to chose your path."  
she says. "I want to be me! I want to be unique! I don't want to be either of you! YOU are NOT ME!" I yell. They nod with   
satisfication. "You have chosen well. Now, you must find out who you are, for I believe, that you hate yourself and you still don't   
know who you are." she says trailing away as she dissappears.  
  
~Regular p.o.v.~  
Kiama tries to kiss Li but he slaps her. "Who are you?! I love Sakura!" Li yells at her. She turns to Li and smiles. Then, she.....  
disintegrates?! "You finally know how you truley feel, and I feel that if Sakura survives, you will live happily forever." Kiama's voice  
echos. 'Survives? What?!' Li thinks before he runs and finds that she was hovering above the air, dressed in ancient clothes and she   
was lying still as ever with Kero looking at he. Li fell to his knees, the prophecy has come true..............  
  
A/N SORRY! I know it sucks but I want to end this soon! Well, the most is 1 or 2 chapters left...so.....you know! Wait, k? 


	6. Epilogue

a/n Hi! This one is a little short....sorry I'm slacking, demo.....school's back and I can't stay up late to write. *sniffle* Well, on with  
the fic!  
  
Chapter~5  
  
Sakura was in darkness. She thought of how to find out who she really was. About 5 minutes of thinking, Sakura found a plan.   
She could figure out who she was by going into other's minds to find out what they truly think of you. And, you are those things  
i certain parts of your mind. She was transported somewhere.........when she opedned her eyes, she was in front of Li.She knew why  
she was here. And so, she dived in her memory, thinking about Li. And Li told her about how he thought about her. "Sakura, I  
think that you,....you're a harsh person. You take things too seriously and you block out others by using a shield, and I think thats  
horrible." Li started "Syaoran, you do that too. You have no need to say that to me! You do the same exact thing and you haven't   
been through what I have!" Sakura yelled at him. "Your right, but I don't put up as many shields. But you are also a kind and loving  
person, when you let down your shields, your a whole new person. A genki one at that. Thats what I think of you...." Li told her as  
he floated away. "Wait! I don't want to be alone!" Sakura yelled. Kero was next to appear, he said what Li had said. As did the next  
few people. The last one, her mother said different though. "Sakura, your a wonderful child. The only reason your alone is because  
you wish to be. You don't want others to be hurt but you want friends. Your a caring peron, Sakura. And whether or not you are  
my daughter I still love you. I was a horrible person and my heart wanted to die when I knew you where going to leave but destiny  
has found you, darling. You must exccept it. You can past these test or fail and live a miserable life all....alone." her mother told her   
"Thats what we all think. We all love you. Please don't push us away." she said before fading away. "Mother!" Sakura yelled before  
she falls and cries. "I don't want to push you away but.....but I don't want you to be hurt either. I dont want you to risk your life  
by being close to me." Sakura sobbed. "I will exccept it. If I live in a world of only me, then there is no me because I can't know   
who I am without people to judge. I....I can't bare to live a live without any people. I.....I want a world full of people. A world full  
of happy people. And now, I know who I am. I am a cheerful person, my duty is to make people happy and obtaining my happiness  
by doing so. I am.....me and noone else is me. Now, I know who I am....I can accept myself. I don't hate myself because that wasn't  
me. (Confusing ne? ^-^) I...am me and I will be me from now on!" Sakura yells finally being able to figure out who she really was.  
Not a goddess, not a mistress, not a normal person, just her usual genki self who loves to see peole happy if they deserve it. Just   
then, the barrier that was holding her had exploded and she was on a new world......and she saw Kero, Syaoran, Kiama, mom and all  
her other friends and family there. Including Kami-sama. "Congradulations. You have figured out who you are and now, now you   
can start a new world. Be happy and fullfill your destiny with your loved ones. You are you and you accept it. You are a normal  
and happy person as is everyone else. Their magic lost, but their happiness filled. " Kami told her with a smile. "Congradulations. I  
knew you could do it." everyone else says. "Minna-san! Arigato!" Sakura yells as she jumps into Li's arms and everyone laughs a   
whole-hearted laugh. They would start a new planet, a planet that was full of happiness from the start. But what will happen when  
they pass away. You know what will happen, because you live it right now. Such a shame that you weren't like them, always happy.  
We always try to fix that, and one day.....we will.  
  
A/N GOMEN! I KNOW IT SUCKS demo*Twiddles her fingers* ..........Bye bye! Thank you for reading. *runs away* 


End file.
